In the past, an image forming apparatus such as a digital multifunction peripheral manages processing such as copying and printing in a job unit. Some digital multifunction peripheral has a function of displaying a status of a job on a display unit. However, to check the job status, a user himself or herself has to actually go to a setting place of the digital multifunction peripheral and operate an operation panel.